


It's okay angel I'm here

by Scarywary12



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Humor, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarywary12/pseuds/Scarywary12
Summary: Phoenix was seen around the house of lamination as someone who was never down, they were always happy in the eyes of the brothers abut it wasn't how they actually felt. They missed home and wanted to see thier friends againHow can a certain avatar of must help with that, his open door policy could
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	It's okay angel I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> I had a spark of inspiration on like a comfort fic because of the message asmo sends about his open door policy.  
> ( using my oc's name phoenix btw) 
> 
> I think it turned out quite good

Phoenix was walking around theier room, trying to rub off the day, the worst they had experienced in thier entire year so far in devildom.

First of all they were late to breakfast and beel had eaten all of theirs

" _im here I'm here, sorry my shower ran a bit longer than I tho...,"_ _phoenix said rushing in adjusting thier uniform, they stopped dead in thier tracks to see beel climbing across the table eating thier breakfast_

_"im sorry phoenix," beel said mouth stuffed with eggs and whatever else was meant for them, devildom food was not good for a human._

_"no no it's fine ill just have my tea," they said through gritted Teeth trying to not let sadness be shown,_

Next was the fact that mammon had purposely tripped them up resulting in them falling down the stairs at RAD infront of everyone

_Phoenix quickly stood up and brushed them selves off, giving mammon a death glare that was filled with hurt and if you looked closely the start of some tears pricking in thier eyes_

_"_ _sorry not sorry treasure look where your walking next time," he laughed giving the demon next to him a high five_

This all hurt them and tears started flowing out of thier eyes as they silently sobbed. Phoenix couldn't go to lucifer because he wouldn't care, mammon and beel definitely not, levi would just close the door on them as soon as he saw who it was they belphe was currently away, Satan could of possibly recited poetry to them wich would have been nice on a certain time but probably not leaving one last person 

Asmo, the avatar of lust, he had a open door policy with phoenix and they might put it to good use one way or another. 

Wiping the tears of thier face and making sure they don't look a total mess by putting thier beanie and a bit of concealer to cover the reddbess they made thier way across the house to his room

"aslo, can you open the door please, I'm using our open door policy for this," pheonix said knocking on the door

"it's open angel cmon In what can I satisfy today," he said his face turning into worry when he saw the sight  
" hey phoenix you okay," 

Pheonix started to nod thier head but it quickly turned into a shake, tears streaming from thier eyes, asmodeus quickly shot up and enveloped them into a warm hug, after a few moments he guided them to his bed taking out his ddd to message whoever dared to hurt his friend,  
"who did this," he simply asked no emotions no nothing his face was something phoenix had never seen before, it sent chills down thier spine  
"beel and mammon," they said, not moving from asmos warm embrace  
"okay...... Sorted, beel should know not to take your food again and mammon knows to not lay a finger on you unless he wants lucifer to know all his secrets," he giggled  
"thank you." you said half heartedly, something was still up though and asmo wanted to find out,  
"anything else making you feel like this, you can always tell me angel, 

" I guess I just miss home and my family because I haven't seen them in so long, they probably think I'm dead or something, I just wish I had all my stuff cuz then i could feel more at home I guess," phoenix blurted out instantly coverrmering thier own mouth to stop words from forming 

" I can talk to luci about it and see what I can do, maybe be able to get you your stuff, no promises but I will try, " he smiled down at them, happy at the no so promise. Promise he made 

"please,"  
"but don't woory angel if I can't because I am here," he said


End file.
